


New Beginnings

by ERAC12



Series: Star War: ER lost their mind and here they are playing with these characters [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din is Mand'alor, Grogu has two dads, Jedi Order in Mandalore, Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart, M/M, Married Couple, changes, réflexion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Luke meditates a little about his new home and the future.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Star War: ER lost their mind and here they are playing with these characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190168
Kudos: 45





	New Beginnings

Luke watched astonished how his husband trained along with Fett and Paz. His blue eyes never left Din’s figure. He looked majestic and dangerous. His armour shine under the sunlight and the ominous glow of the darksaber only gave him a more powerful appearance that made Luke flushed. His movements showed his expertise, even if a little unusual, and how used he was to fight. Every attack or defence were calculated. There was no way his companions could defeat him.

The Jedi knew that Din had been trained to be a relentless warrior since a young Age but it was rare for him to see his husband fight so fiercely and freely. They had trained together yet the Mandalorian would contain himself because he didn’t want to hurt him. As if he hadn’t seen Luke taking down an army without help. Therefore, being able to see his partner fight without reservation was a nice surprise.

Grogu, who was carried by Luke, let a little yelp out at the sight of his father fighting. Immediately, the Jedi sent a relaxing wave through the force to calm them and making them know that the duel was a friendly one. Grogu seemed more calmed after that and started to admire their buir. Luke was sure that the child was considering the Mandalorian lifestyle more interesting that the Jedi’s and he couldn’t blame.

Specially, when he had witnessed the strength of the mandalorians. Not just in his husband but all his people and culture. Mandalore had reborn of its ashes by the will of its habitants. He was happy with his decision of moving his school to his spouse’s planet since his students were surrender by good people. Soon there would not be distinction between Jedi and Mandalorian.

Might be his ancestors would be disappointed by his decision, he hadn’t had the courage to ask them, but in times like this, in which everything was uncertain and the menace of enemy forces was always present, changes were necessary. Not only the Jedi were modified their ways. The mandalorians had to adapted to their circumstances. All of them, for different clans and backgrounds, had united under the vision on a prosper future. Traditions that divided were made aside in favour for new ones that reconciliate the scars of the past.

Luke had witnessed the change in his partner. He had seen how the other opened his eyes and accepted different ways of being mandalorians in order to bring them all together. There was strength in numbers and they would be safer united. The creed Din sworn had become more flexible for the foundlings and they would have the possibility of choosing their own way. Tolerance and love were bounded to honour for the Mandalore’s citizens...

The energy in the arena switched when the three mandalorians ended their training to a relaxed one. The three warriors took their fights seriously, even if it was friendly, and they were intense on it. Grogu asked to get down, as they noticed the end of the fight, with little kicks against Luke’s chest. The blond let they down and the child run as fast as their little foot let them. Din saw them came and he was in his knees to hug him at the second.

As he saw his husband cuddling and laughing with their baby, Luke knew that everything would be alright. At least, for the moment. Changes were inevitable and the only option was adaptation. The Old Jedi Order and its ways had fallen and it was okay, new beginnings were always welcome. Luke smiled at the same time he walked towards his family and put his arms around them, hugging them. New beginnings for Jedis and Mandalorians, old enemies, who were tried to survive and bloom again. Together.


End file.
